workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter ten
Here is the unbeta'ed version, my beta has taken too long to beta it, and I decided it was unfair for my stories fans to wait any longer. Thankfully, this is the tenth and final chapter. I was distracted with ideas for another story, which I'm also looking for a beta for. Election Day- 2015 I'm currently awaiting election results, it's between myself and Cormac McLaggen. I have no idea how that idiot was even considered, he's far too unstable and ill-tempered. That little bastard even tried dragging my name through the mud and was booed off stage, so I'm optimistic on my chances for victory. Hours later and the Wizarding Wireless stops their normal programming. "We just received great news, everyone! Harry Potter has just been announced as the winner of the election! Our savior is now our leader!" An excited voice says. "We at the Wizarding Wireless Network would like to personally congratulate Lord Potter on his victory and wish him a long and prosperous time, as Minister for Magic. We will now resume our normal programming." I quickly turn off the radio, not wanting to suffer mediocre music any longer. "Well, time to celebrate!" I say, before pulling my two closest wives to me. "You still have a speech to give." Narcissa says, though she looks amused by my antics. "I'd rather use my mouth for other things, darling." I say, flirtatiously. I slip my hand beneath the front of her skirt and begin rubbing. "I'd rather you use your mouth for other things too, but you need to give a speech." Narcissa says, though I can tell she really wants me to continue. I continue teasing her. "Give the speech and then I'll have sex with you." She says. "Really? You'll do anything I want?" I ask, having brought her halfway to orgasm. "Yes!" She agree's torn between anger and lust. "Okay." I say, removing my hand. "Your gonna wash your hands, right, Harry?" Sirius asks, in concern. "Maybe..." I say, with a cruel smirk. "Shaking my hand could be the closest some of them come to a woman's arousal." "Scourgify!" Narcissa says, aiming at my hand. "Aw! I was thinking about even patting someones face." I say, sadly and make Sirius laugh. "That would have been hilarious! They would be walking around with it on them!" "No." Cissy says, in annoyance. "Harry, go prepare your speech." She orders, coldly. "Fine." I say, petulantly. I leave the room, to prepare my speech. Time Skip- Year 2030 My speech to my people was well received and I took office months later. My first act was to create remedial schools. I saw the need to fill in the small amounts of remaining damage that Snape caused. Recently the damage has been almost completely undone, only a stubborn few refusing to return to education. I used the Imperious curse to force nuclear disarmament, along with other weapons of mass destruction. I used the Imperious curse to force the eradication of all those, with incurable and infectious diseases. The Department of Mysteries found a way to activate dormant genes relating to magic. We used this magical pulse and added thousands of future witches and wizards to our population. I estimate by the year 2050 we'll be at pre-war population levels. My greatest achievement, however, is allowing residual life-force of deceased muggles to enter magical's. In the long term this should grant us ever greater life-spans, allowing us to eventually restore our population and to even surpass historic population levels. My children are all grown and have made me proud. And I passed on all but the le Fay lordship to them. I've also passed on my teachings for Agelessness, so they don't have to lose their loved ones. By this time, I have been recertified and regained my masteries. Which brings me to today. I'm packing up my desk and leaving office. The nation has found out about my mastery in the Dark Arts, and has begun to have doubts about me. Poor mindless sheep, they have not changed. They're as fickle as always. My position in social circles is still secure and no one dares cross my family. And if they do, I'll show them that their actions have a heavy cost. Time Skip- The Year 3000. I'm current at my one thousandth and twentieth birthday party; though a few know that it's my two thousandth and fortieth birthday. As I sit, surrounded by my family; I cannot help, but, compare this birthday party to the way I spent my time alone, last time. This time I'm surrounded by family and people who love me. Last time I was alone, bitter, and planning to undo the wrongs of my life. "Make a wish, Harry!" Andi says, with a loving smile. "I have everything I could ever want or need." I say, with a smile. I blow out the candles. "Everything, Hadrian?" I hear, a somewhat familiar voice ask. My eyes narrow and I search the crowd. I find the Creators face moments later. "Yes, Lord Creator, everything." I say, to receive a smile from him. "I thought I'd bring some guests to your party. I managed to convince them to come back for today." He says, before revealing my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Nymphadora, Lupin, and their children. "I'll let you all talk." He says, before disappearing. I teleport near my parents; to their surprise, and hug them. "I've missed you, Harry." Mum says, sadly. "I've missed you too, both of you." I say, as everyone separates from the group. "I even tried resurrecting you both and succeeded, but Death came and forcibly reclaimed your souls. Though I'm not sure if either of you would remember, it was before I changed the time-line." "We know about the time-travel, Harry. Dumbledore told us. He also told us you surpassed Merlin and that your probably the Greatest Wizard to ever live." Dad says, to my amusement. "Probably? I'll have to give Dumbles a stern talking to." I say, in amusement. "I beat Dumbledore in seconds and he had the Elder Wand." I say, bragging. "We know." James says, in amusement. "Did he tell you about all my greatest achievements?" I ask, in annoyance. "I beat Morgana le Fay in a duel, twice. I slew deities and ascended to become one myself." "Now, that, we didn't know." Mum says, in concern. "The first time was an extremely brutal and magically exhausting days long battle. I was constantly fighting at the limits of abilities. Our battle reduced a city to ruins and pushed my power, which was equal to hers after she absorbed the power of Merlin to it's limit. The second time, I won in a matter of seconds." "Impressive. Let's meet my daughter in-laws now." Mum says, glaring at dad. "Alright. Just know that I'm happy with them and they actually love me." I say, to their surprise. "Yeah, it took some time, but it happened. We have six amazing children, a bunch of descendants. There's a branch of the Potter family in every nation." I say, leading them over to my wives. "Ladies." I say, getting their attention. "My parents want to meet you." "Uh oh!" Sirius says, teasingly. "Don't mention all the stuff you've done with their son." He says, making everyone laugh. Except mom, who glares him and makes him cower in fear. "They conceived children, I can pretty much guess what they've done with him." Mum says, in annoyance at his antics. "Someone put down newspaper. Sirius is about to wet himself in fear." I say, to the amusement of everyone, but, Sirius. "I'm actually glad they turned a bad situation into something good. When Dumbledore told us about the contract I tried killing James, I then remembered we're already dead." Mum says, to everyone's amusement. We spend the rest of the day talking and bonding. I couldn't resist the chance to heckle Dumbledore over saying that I'm "Probably" the Greatest Wizard of All Time. I even projected an aura of power and made my eyes glow, like supernovas. I impressed him enough, that I got him to admit I'm the undisputed greatest. The Creator returns at night fall. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's time." He says, sadly. I'm surprisingly not angry, I accept that they're dead and lost to me. Unless, they want to leave the after life. "Unless they want to leave the afterlife." I point out. "Exactly." The Creator agree's. "If any of you want to stay, you can. With Hadrian's power, he can restore your youth and even make you immortals." None of them even look remotely tempted. They really are happy in the afterlife, which is all I want for them. They all seem to be having trouble answering, without hurting my feelings. Which the Creator and I find amusing. "Go where you'll be most happy." I say, with a smile. They all look relieved. "I know you all want to return to the afterlife and I'm not angry or anything." "Goodbye, Harry." Mum says, pulling me into a hug. Dad hugs me after. I spend the next few minutes saying goodbye to everyone. Nym, who I came to consider a daughter. Sirius who was a good friend and godfather. Remus, who was a good friend, uncle and son-in-law. I know, what a weird family. "Goodbye, Hadrian. And I'm sorry for how you suffered in that battle, I hope this helps you to forgive me." The Creator says, with genuine sadness and regret. "It does. I was just angry, at how dismissive of my pain you were." I say and he nods. They all teleport away, back to the afterlife. I've come back full circle and I have grown as a person. I can now let go of what I've lost and have no hope of regaining. Now, I can completely embrace my sort of happily ever after.